La traîtrise du temps
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Lorsque les enfants jouent entre eux, encore inconscients de la dureté du monde, le temps passe sans encombre, sans détour, sans bruit ni heurt. Les étés succèdent aux printemps, les couleurs de l'automne s'effacent pour laisser place à la blancheur immaculée de l'hiver. (...) Et il y a ce jour, cette heure, cette minute, cette seconde qui parait plus longue que toute votre vie.


**Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF**

* * *

 **Titre** : La traîtrise du temps  
 **Thème** : Temps  
 **Fandom** : Hunger Games  
 **Nombre de mots** : 815  
 **Personnage** : Rue  
 **Rating** : Tout public

* * *

oOo

Lorsque les enfants jouent entre eux, encore inconscients de la dureté du monde, le temps passe sans encombre, sans détour, sans bruit ni heurt. Les étés succèdent aux printemps, les couleurs de l'automne s'effacent pour laisser place à la blancheur immaculée de l'hiver. Tout se succède sans que rien ne vienne perturber le court du temps, il file.

Puis, vient le temps de se mettre au travail, de quitter les bans de l'école afin de se rendre aux vergers cueillir des fruits qu'aucun de nous ne mangera, travailler sans relâche sous un soleil de plomb qui laisse rapidement sa place, une fois la belle saison finie, à une pluie drue, lavant la Terre et les hommes, noyant tout. Les jours passent plus lentement, avec monotonie, on en perd le fil du temps.

Et il y a ce jour, cette heure, cette minute, cette seconde qui parait plus longue que toute votre vie. C'est la seconde durant laquelle votre nom est crié lors de la moisson. Il vous faut d'abord le temps de réagir, de réaliser que vous avez été appelé à une mort certaine. Puis, lentement, vous vous avancez, et tout semble être ralenti autour de vous. Les visages horrifiés des adultes qui constatent que vous n'avez que douze ans se déforment aussi lentement que la Terre fait le tour du Soleil. Le temps qui vous était imparti au moment de votre naissance vous semble alors si court au milieu de toute cette lenteur.

Lorsqu'en haut de l'estrade vous entendez l'hymne du Capitole retentir, chaque note sourde semble détachée de ses cœurs. Le temps n'a pas encore redémarré, pas pour vous en tout cas. Vous êtes figé à cet instant, cet instant qui a déterminé de votre sort, puisse-t-il vous être favorable.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois à bord du train que les aiguilles reprennent leur course sur l'horloge de votre vie, le temps s'accélère, vous précipitant petit à petit vers la fin, le tour du cadran. Les quelques jours qui suivent sont trop courts pour que vous ne puissiez les compter, ce sont les derniers de votre vie pourtant, ils devraient compter.

Brutalement le temps s'arrête à nouveau. Vous êtes sur une plaque, immobile, attendant sans impatience que les dernières secondes d'attente s'égrainent. Soixante, soixante-neuf, soixante-huit… Sans vous en rendre compte vous les comptez, les laissant résonner dans votre tête. Vous savez que vous feriez mieux de repérer les lieux, mais à quoi bon, vous n'aurez sans aucun doute pas le temps de faire plus de quelques pas.

Le gong retentit, la montre se remet en marche, vous courrez. Vous courrez sans vous soucier de ce qui se passe autour de vous. Le temps s'est déjà arrêté pour beaucoup de tributs, vous le savez, il est donc inutile de se retourner. Un sac est sur votre chemin, vous n'avez pas le temps de la réflexion, vous le saisissez. La lisière de la forêt est proche, les arbres protecteurs sont à votre portée. Le premier venu fera l'affaire, vous passerez au suivant depuis la cime.

A l'abri des branches, le temps reprend sa courbe originelle, vous êtes presque en sureté. Mais pour combien de temps ?

La jeune fille à l'arc me sourit. Il est vrai que je l'ai aidé il y a peu, en lui indiquant une ruche du bout du doigt. Cela me parait être il y a une éternité, et pourtant c'était il y a peu de temps. Tout se ralentit, j'aime beaucoup cette sensation, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau à la maison, je me sens en sécurité, j'ai le temps.

Je n'ai pas pu éviter le filet, tout s'est passé trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Je hurle le prénom de mon alliée, que dis-je mon amie pendant de minutes qui me semblent des siècles, il n'y a rien de pire que l'attente passive. Enfin je la vois, elle est là, le soulagement s'empare de moi au moment même où une vive douleur me déchire de part en part.

Mon sang goutte doucement de ma poitrine, tel un infâme sablier que l'on ne peut arrêter. Je crois que Katniss pleure. Je ne me souviens déjà plus de ce qui s'est passé entre l'instant où le projectile m'a atteint et le moment présent, où je suis allongée sur le sol, j'ai perdu le fil du temps.

Mes jambes sont insensibles, mes doigts sont engourdis, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. La douce voix brisée de Katniss me parvient faiblement, je n'ai plus le souvenir de lui avoir demandé de chanter, je crois même que mon prénom s'est lui-même perdu dans les abîmes de mes souvenirs.

Ma poitrine se soulève une ultime fois, je voudrai crier, pleurer, hurler mon nom à la Terre entière pour ne pas être que quelques minutes de diffusion sur un écran, mais je n'ai plus le temps. Le mien s'achève ici.

oOo

* * *

 _Je tiens à préciser que le passage du "ils/il" au "vous" puis au "je" est volontaire._


End file.
